The Sharp Edges Of Perfection
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: A take at the BierrezRathCesia love triangle. Some details based off another fic but this easily can stand alone.


AN: This is just a short little ficcie about the love triangle between Rath, Bierrez, and Cesia.

****

NOTE: Some of the events in this are inaccurate!!! I'm following my hikari's timeline in her fic "Demon Emotions," which she hasn't posted yet. Don't worry too much about it, though. Nothing major has changed.

The Sharp Edges of Perfection

Why am I here? These people are my enemies. Why do I stay with them? For protection? "Peh," Bierrez spat. "I can take perfectly good care of myself." But even as he said that, another voice whispered _"Why did you lose against one of 'those people?' How could you almost kill the one you sworn to protect?_ The Yokai shook his head, blonde and orange bangs falling in his face. Grumbling under his breath, he slumped down against the stone wall he was leaning against. The top level of the Dragon Castle was rarely occupied and the teen usually sought refuge on the uppermost balcony. It gave him a chance to think. But sometimes, thinking wasn't the best thing he could do.

Bierrez crossed his arms, leather jacket creaking as he did so. As it usually did when he was alone, the rogue's thoughts turned to his so-called 'rebirth.' He didn't know how it happened. The only memories he had were fighting Rath and then a controlling force over him, mentally and physically. _Kharl,_ Bierrez thought with venom. There was only darkness thereafter. Darkness that seemed to have lasted for eternities. Then…it was like being reborn. Pain….bright light…heaving to breathe air into lungs that refused to obey. Then, her golden eyes looking sympathetically down at him. _No, don't give me that look. I don't need your sympathy…only your face…that's all I ever want to see now. _Hours later, Bierrez had woken to find himself in the Dragon Castle. Tension had automatically arose between him and Rath but Cesia had forced herself in between the two and Bierrez had given in and contented himself but leaning against the wall. It seemed many odd events since his revival had occurred. Gil had been brought back and it seemed like Nadil had also been resurrected. Even the demon alchemist Kharl had sided with the Dragons. 

__

I always miss the stuff like this, the teenager thought to himself. His thoughts turned away from the past and to the present. The Dragons were preparing for war against the Yokai Lord and his minions. Sides had been set but the battle line had yet to be drawn. An expecting air hovered over Dusis. It was only a matter of time before---

Sounds of boot heels clicking on stone caused Bierrez to turn from his view. Emerald eyes narrowed as h saw who it was. "And what brings you up here, Rath Illuser?" he said with an air of nonchalance. But his body language gave his true feelings away. Rath was a mirror image of him, scoffing as he looked away from the Yokai.   
"Just hoping for some peace and quiet. But I guess I'll never find it here."

"Yeah, now scram."

"Actually, I was just looking for Cesia."

Bierrez froze, lucky he was facing away from the Dragon. His expression softened at the name and he closed his eyes.

"We were supposed to practice her wind magic but she ran off with Raseleane and Cernozura somewhere."

"Has she gotten stronger?"

Rath seemed surprised at the other teenager's question. No sarcastic retort this time. "I guess so," he answered cautiously. "Ever since she got the Wind Staff she's gotten a major power boost. But she still can't control it," the raven-haired boy sighed, resting a hand on his head.

Bierrez smiled, still not facing Rath. "Sounds like her."

"And you would know?"

"I've known her for years!" hissed Bierrez, whirling around. "You think you know her so well and you've been with her for what? A couple of months in the least?!"

Rath's crimson eyes were glinting in malice. "At least I didn't try to kidnap and kill her."

The simple statement froze Bierrez again, his body shaking in anger. "It wasn't me," he hissed. "I've always protected her. I would never--"

"Well you did a piss-poor job in protecting her as you say. She still has those marks," threw Rath, now mere feet away from the enraged Yokai. "She'll carry them her entire life. Gashes from a so-called protector."

"URSAI!!" roared Bierrez, tackling the Dragon to the ground. They landed with a crash against the stone. Bierrez's right hand morphed into a claw as he reached for Rath's throat. He was stopped short as a swordtip was placed at his own neck. A stalemate.

"Back off, Yokai," warned Rath. "I've been given orders not to hurt you while you're in the castle grounds. However, I've never been exactly the obedient type."

"Not exactly the truthful type either," Bierrez fired back, still not wavering. "You still refuse to admit what you are." A smirk spread across his features. "You worse than what you accuse me of being."

Rath threw the other teen off and stomped to the door, his sword still clenched tightly in his hand.

"Running again?" mocked Bierrez, getting to his feet.

"I've gotta find Cesia."

"I don't want you with her."

"Gonna stop me?" Rath held his sword up as an invitation.

Bierrez gladly would've accepted but then reigned in his emotions. "She wouldn't want that," he whispered. He made eye contact with his rival. "What I say still stands."

Rath leaned against the doorway, a cynical look appearing on his face. "What are you so afraid of? What's gonna happen to her?"

The Yokai nearly retorted 'You,' but kept his mouth shut. Then, "I don't want her to get hurt. She's too precious to be. I don't wanna see that happen to her."

"You think I'll hurt her?"

Bierrez looked away, his hand automatically drifting to his right arm. Rath nodded in understanding. "You know, I have changed."

"Peh," came the automatic reply. 

Rath smiled slightly. "Perhaps you're right." Then seriously, "I would never want to hurt Cesia. Ever."

"What if what happened to me happened to you?"

The Dragon shrugged. "We'll deal with it when it comes."

Bierrez turned his back to Rath. "It's just that…" He sighed. "She's like a little sister to me. Maybe more." He whispered the last part. "Ever since I first saw her helpless at Nadil's castle….I've wanted to protect her. Shield her from everything."

Rath listened in interest, not daring to interrupt the loose truce between the two of them. "You can't be there all the time. And if not, I will be there."

Emerald eyes focused on him again, a light smile playing on the owner's face. "That's oh-so reliable."

Also smiling, Rath cocked his head. "Well, in your case, I'm surprise she lasted as long as she did."

Bierrez shrugged in fake innocence and Rath laughed. An unspoken promise and truce now lay between the Yokai and Dragon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the stairs, Cesia turned away, fingers to her chest as her heart fluttered. _I never knew…they cared that strongly. _Still not believing , she looked back out at the balcony where the two were still laughing. The scene earned a smile from the half-Yokai. _Well, if they're getting along, anything can happen._ Smiling smugly to herself and slightly humming she walked down the tower stairs. _Though they did talk as if I were some kind of possession…Well, I guess I'll just have the make the two 'men' a 'special' dinner…_

End

1-20-04

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YC: How was it?? Now, to go get the bakagami to go post "Demon Emotions…." *grabs a mallet and pursues after her other half* Hikari, I hafta talk to you!!

UR: *cringing under her desk*

DK cast: *sigh*


End file.
